sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Autumnvale
The village of Autumnvale '''is a settlement of six-hundred citizens within the Dawnspire province of Kingdom of Quel'Thalas situated at the western mountain pass leading to the nation-whole. The village is pledged to the House of Truefeather and under the directive of Thanidiel Highdawn, a member of the Sunguard sworn to the House Truefeather by knighthood. Once having cultivated a relatively luxurious environment due to its place along the Dawnspire's major trade route-by-land, the state of Autumnvale is now one of disrepair. War, after war, has drained the citizenry of its workforce with the needs of Kingdom and Serdar, and banditry is a prevalent issue. Rising from this strife are matters of infrastructure, and agriculture both, suffering from lacking attention and labour. The once-idyllic settlement echoes with earthy overgrowth and better times. Its current Kin'taris instills a militant approach to her treatment of Autumnvale and its numerable problems - providing the citizenry with a well-welcomed sense of order and structure after over a decade of troubles with more years to come. Whether her army-like command is sustainable, when conflict is no longer a regular visitor to the shores of Quel'thalas, is a question left unanswered for now. Fury Company and Auxiliary Forces Since the Kin'taris' appointment and arrival to the lands of Autumnvale, the whole of her unit, both active and reserved, have established a thriving encampment sprawling all along the plains beyond the village's cropfields. The army of two-hundred-strong await for repair of Sunvalour Estate to progress enough to host its number. In the meantime, it has converted the image of Autumnvale to either an excessively nomadic-esque eyesore upon the rolling green of the Dawnspire, or as a sparking little beacon of strength and protection - the answer shifting from breeze, to breeze. The numerable tents, hastily-constructed wooden lodgings, and wagon-locked corrals of animal have grown, substantially, with the waxing of the days and nights. Spears in the hundreds have flocked to Thanidiel's banner at the village outskirts An auxiliary force of three-hundred-and-some light cavalry have organised alongside those of Sunguard-affiliation: a mixed force of what can only be described as quite the motley bunch. These recent attachments to Fury Company consist of two main parties. The first; Blood Knights, both errant and resigned, familiar with Thanidiel from her former prestige within the Order as Instructor, Champion, and Commander. The second; mountain-people, harkening back to connections made during Thanidiel's childhood and past service, not to mention her unique little fame as 'one of them' in a Kingdom ultimately discordant with their culture. Furthermore, the Kin'taris has signed off the work-contracts of two-hundred refugees from the slums building on the outskirts of the Dawnspire Fortress in the Legion's wake. Though not dedicated to the preparation of battle like the others employed by Thanidiel Highdawn, this force is hard at work in the restoration of Sunvalour Estate along with repair and improvement of facilities in both Autumnvale and the military camp beyond. Sunvalour Estate The '''Sunvalour Estate, the intended seat of Autumnvale's governor, is unusable and in severe disrepair in the aftermath of the Broken Men's raids upon the village's citizenry and its previous Besari. Efforts between Thanidiel's foreign work-force and the hands of her military are beginning the slow process of evaluation of the premises, securing resources, determining course of action, and implementing the beginning of future years devoted to its restoration. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations